Party Crazied! Run in at Seyruun!
by Dilgear Brandof
Summary: It's Seyruun's 500th Aniversary! Dilgear, Luna and Xellos come along with the gang to celebrate in more ways than one.


(People from Zephila have a really strong accent, also Luna went to Seyruun to talk to a supplier. That's how she meet Phil, which btw I hope to include in the next episode if I get enough response from this one.)

Dilgear lay dying having breathed his last breathe, counting the seconds go bye till he left this world. The wounds inflicted by his own sword and Rodimus's axe lay deep within his body. 

"One," he thought, "I will kill Zel," The holes from the burst rondo Zolf had cast burned through his chest, still searing pain was all over his body. Another second, "Two Rodimus," he began hearing foot steps, probably the grim reaper. Another second "Three Zol—AHHH!" Dilgear's mind screeched in pain as hands touched him. He heard giggling but then the sound was farther away. A gentle light engulfed him and he soon slipped into a dream, mist surrounded him. All he saw was a flash of black and purple through it. 

A figure stepped out from the void before him and laughed, "Your pathetic Dilgear! You actually thought that you could kill me!" 

"Zelgadis?!" Zel continues laughing and Dilgear takes out his sword and swipes it at him. Zel's image phases in and out avoiding the sword. 

"Ah, what's the matter puppy dog?" Zel taunted, "Your little knife isn't working? Here I'll show you how it's done!" Zel yelled(that rimes). Zel swipes his sword hitting Dilgear hard making him scream with pain, blood gushed out of his body and he kneeled there helpless. Zel Then delivered a death blow and then Dilgear wakes up. 

Dilgear awakens startled and sweating in a back alley near Luna's Inn, he whimpers a bit and stands to his feet. To his amazement the pain he was feeling was gone, he frantically felt his chest (HENATI ^_^) finding no holes whatsoever in his leather armor. He was still a bit woozy and tripped over a garbage can when trying to move.

Inside, Luna heard something moving and gasped. "Huh? Whas zat?"

An angry customer however prevented her from investigating. "Hey where do you think your going you dumb broad?!" Luna stopped and sneered at the man. "You have to get me coffee! MORE COFFEE." His eyes were dazed and confused.

"Sir I think you've 'ad enough." Her strong Zephilain accent was with her as much as her magic and perfect figure.

"I said…" before the man could finish Luna's eyes simply twinkled and the man was thrown back against the wall and fell flat on his face on the floor. Luna quietly exited as the usual cringed in fear and continued to choke, I mean eat.

She went outside and much to her dismay, nothing. This sort of thing wouldn't happen if she had some sort of guard dog to watch at night for her, and scare off any would be thieves. To many a time happened when she had to explain to the garbage man about another charred or frozen carcass with the morning pick up. 

She sighed and turned around only to hear a slight whimper coming from the alley, she readied herself for anything. A rapist? A bandit? A hungry vagrant? ALL MUST DIE. She turned the corner and to her surprise found a large green puppy dog covered with mud and in a tossed over garbage can. Her eyes began to tear and run down gently, her heart melted and went out to the creature. She looked at the helpless thing and ran to it arms outstretched.

Dilgear tried to get up but was crushed by some unknown force. "What is this…power?! Why does it torment me!?" he cried aloud and then found his muzzle between two warm bodies as the unknown force drew him nearer and wrapped two skinny arms around him that were surprisingly strong.

"Don't worry~! I Luna, lover of ALL animals, and some men, will 'elp you, you poor dirty puppy dog! I shall nurse you back to health," Images of Luna in a nurse outfit and Dilgear in bed with bandages all over his body except for his bugged out eyes appear in her head. "I shall bring you back to life and you shall become mine. My little…" she looks at him pulling him away from her chest and looks at all the filth on his body, all the spots of garbage decorated his armor(since no metals ever did)"Spot." She sobbed and drew him nearer. Dilgear yelped in pain to Luna's breasts which stood like two stone sentinels, silent and uncaring.

Bird's eye shoot of Seyruun.

Streamers, balloons, music, action, it was all in Seyrun today that's for sure! Kingdoms from around the world have come to help honor the 500th year anniversary of the kingdom of Seyrun, people lined out of the castle and the streets were packed with all kinds of party animals. Whats more rumor was spreading through out the kingdom that prince Phil was in love and today would be a special marriage if he had the guts to ask his stunning love he had been taken by so quickly. But happiness was not every where in Seyrun for Amelia was down in the dumps. 

Cut to Phil's dressing room.

"Wahh!," Amelia yelled, her fist flailing at Phil ((wow lots of 'f' sounds! Writing is neat-o!)) "I was suppose to be the bell of the ball not that...oh-FLOZY!"

"Come down my daughter!" Phil said picking her up and putting her on his shoulder, still a favorite past time to give his daughter a piggy back. But she was not so easily pacified this time, "I just think that this is the one and, well daddy has needs too honey…" he said smiling, to which he was immediately slapped.

"How dare you be selfish! This day was suppose to be about ME!" Amelia went on ranting. " ME ME ME ME ME ME~!"

"Amelia! Quit Whining!" a familiar male voice called to her from the hall way.

"Oh can it be? Oh yes! Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia quickly runs out and Phil falls to floor with relief. Amelia jumps on Zel hugging him and gets stabbed by his spiky hair. "OWW!"

"Nice to see you too Amelia."

"Ah!" Amelia screams hurt a bit by the pain, "I-I-I miss-ed. you too-o".

"Hey don't forget us!" Gourry called from the back over by the banquet tables, "Hey Lina share!"

"NO!" Lina bellowed as she grabbed the chunk of meat of the table, "MINE!"

"Oh come on just a taste…" black smoke exits his head as he thinks hard to get the food, "Hey look it's Shabranigdo!" Gourry pointed.

"Where?" Lina looks around frantically half thinking, before she can react Gourry snatches up the meat and polishes it off the bone and then eats the bone.

"See that's what happens when you don't share!"

"And this is what happens when you don't listen," Lina brought her hands together, "DEMO-"

"Enough you too!" Phil yelled, "Now all of you help yourselves while I prepare for my bride." Phil giggles about to leave.

"Hey Phil," Lina called out to him. "Who is this distressed damsel anyway?"

"Well she, it, she wanted it to be a surprise especially for you Miss. Lina."

"What, a surprise for me?" Lina looked a bit puzzled. At this time Lina notices a circlet around Phil's forehead. "Hey Phil, whats up with the jewelry?"

"Oh this?" he points to it, "It was a gift from my bride to be!"

Everything was set in motion at the palace. The grand ball room was filled with dancers and a parade marched on outside as the peasants cheered. Amelia quickly made her way to the largest float of the parade in her gorgeous white dress. (Not virgin white I hope -_-)

"Come on Mr. Zelgadis!" Zel followed dressed up like a prince at Amelia's command. A whip cracking is heard.

"Amelia," he said with distaste, "THIS is embarrassing…" she grabbed his hand and sped off with him, "They'll all laugh at me," he tried to pry his hand out, then using a crow bar and still keeping calm, please "Please Amelia, they'll fear me, I'm a freak…"

"Your not a freak Mr. Zelgadis," Zel looks up in slight surprise, "you're a friend." Amelia said lovingly. Zel starts smiling a little.

"Well…we can't keep you public waiting." He took her hand properly and picked her up running super speed to the float.

They arrive at the float of the castle in a building and are stopped by the guard. "I'm sorry Mrs. Amelia but, this float has no been reserved for your father and his newly betrothed."

"Ooh that nasty lady!" Amelia screamed. "Daddy promised me I could ride in the front one with my friends!".

"Calm down Amelia," we can probably go in the second or third one…"

"IT'S NOT THE SAME!" she whined. She goes into a sobbing phase and totally breaks down.

"Amelia," Zelgadis said with concern, "lets get Lina and Gourry and tell them that our plans have changed a bit."

"But, but I was suppose to be my Daddy's little queen! I wanted to…" she sniffled.

"Listen to me Amelia, this is part of growing up is about facing facts that people we love need more, we have to learn to look for other things ourselves and what we were meant to do. It's called destiny, we all have to grow up sometime." Amelia listens to Zel's words wiping the tears from her eyes. "That's when we find out what is truly meant for US."

"Oh Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia is helped up by Zel and hugs him avoiding his spiky hair.

"We all look for love Amelia…uh I mean for what we want." 

Lina and Gourry walk in.

"Oh how touching, Look Gourry! Aren't they cute together!?" Lina remarks hugging herself.

"Big Hug!" Gourry like a teletuby.

"Shut up you two." They said in unison.

"Oh yeah, we can't ride in the front float anymore but there's always the second one." Amelia commented still in Zel's embrace.

"But aren't there people in that float?" Gourry asked.

"They'll just have to learn an important part of life that Mr. Zelgadis taught me." She said breaking away from Zel, "Hey pal, EVERYBODY gets screwed." Amelia folds her arms and smiles.

"Ah, that's not exactly what," rubbing his head, "oh never mind we have a parade to get going." 

::Commercial Break::

Lina is in a homemakers get up. She's in a typical American house hold kitchen cooking Mac N cheese

"Um de du, this is so easy," holding up the box in plain sight of the camera for several seconds. "Oh my" Lina said, like she really, really needs acting lessons purposely dropping some on her apron, "I have made an awful, huge stain on my apron. What ever shall I do?" holding her hand up to her head.

Time passes, "What ever shall I do!?", more time passes, "Gourry!!!" 

Gourry enters not dressed in a cleaning suit but as he always is, "I am the mean cleaning guy!" holding up a box of soap and accidentally holds it to close to the camera, shoving it and breaking the lens.

A stage hand yells "Go to camera 4!"

"I have come to vanquish---"

"What the hell did you call me?" Zel yelled from another set.

"Uh I have…"

"You stupid little Elf!"

"Uh I have.."

"Ah!" the leprechaun screamed, "their magically delicious!"

"Um…I have."

"I'll break every firkin' bone in your body!"

"Dirt is v-v-very bad…"

"Oh, me lucky charms!" continuos beating is heard through out the rest of the commercial.

"Buy this!"

"Gourry you idiot!" Lina is about to knee Gourry when ::A picture of Zel and Lina upside smiling for a minute then is turned over:: "We're back …did ya miss us?" Lina's voice sounds.

The music sounds as we watch the streets of Seyrun bustle and people watch on in excitement. Lina and the others wave from their second float at the people and they cheer on. But then they really start looking at the floats. On top of the float after the castle float, there sitting atop a flower crafted cartooned lockness monster was one of the most dangerous people on earth. People began to gasp and Boo. 

"Isn't that Lina inverse."

"She's come to kill us all!"

"There is no hope!"

"Oh no!" a woman cried clutching her children close.

"Dear God HELP US!"

"Hi everyone" Lina called out overjoyed, then looking at the people as they changed their moods. Some now crying or so angry they are throwing beer bottles at Lina. "Hey watch it!" they soon cheered again after she floated by but the reaction was the same just after the king and his engaged traveled all over the kingdom, every time she floated by. 

Amelia tried to look closer at the float in front of them and got a closer look at the woman. She was a little higher than Mrs. Lina but…she had way bigger breasts and wore what looked like a waitress uniform. How could her father just fall for that kind of thing.

"Whats wrong Amelia? " Gourry ask taking a break from waving.

"Oh that woman," Amelia said answered pointing.( not polite to point!)

"Hey!" Lina screamed.

"Oh a beer bottle probably got her again… hey look is that, Dilgear?!" Gourry shouted

"Where?! Who's Dilge-Xellos!" Amelia said instantly spotting him on the other side of the crowd.

"Zel look there!" Gourry Shouted.

"What!? No…", he flashes back to Dilgear's death. "No…it can't be…"

"Yes, it is…"

"No…"

"Yes…"

"N-"

"Gourry stop doing that! Lina intervened. "We have to find out what he is doing here! And in Dilgear's case alive…"

"Miss. Lina…"

"What is it Amelia I was about to make the ending dramatic and seductive to the reader so they can await our next fan fic!"

"That woman…" she points again, naughty naughty!

Lina gasps, "It can't be." She fell to her feet. "No it's…Luna~!" fade out as Lina screams. 


End file.
